


Indulge me

by Aurus (Aurrus)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurrus/pseuds/Aurus
Summary: Как и любому царю, Локи нужные подданные, чтобы о них заботиться, и почитатели, готовые позволить ему распоряжаться их жизнью.





	Indulge me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DanielaChris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielaChris/gifts).



Иногда Тони казалось, что весь мир против него.

Технически говоря, это было не совсем верно – в данный момент против него был всего лишь Локи, но обстоятельства складывались так, что поверить в это было довольно сложно: Тор до сих пор не вернулся из Асгарда, а остальные Мстители, хоть и спешили к нему на помощь, были всё ещё слишком далеко, поэтому Тони, по несчастливой случайности оказавшемуся ближе всех к месту появления Локи, пришлось взять его обезвреживание на себя.

Добраться до крушившего всё вокруг себя бога было легко; привлечь его внимание, пожалуй, и того легче – этому искусству Тони научился раньше, чем заговорил. Однако справиться с Локи в одиночку, как бы это ни ущемляло его самолюбие, он всё-таки не мог.

Зато мог отвлечь на себя, пока не прибудут все остальные.

– Эй, Локи! – крикнул он, зависнув в воздухе перед богом, самозабвенно переделывающим центральный парк Нью-Йорка под свой вкус. Тони уже досталось несколько магических зарядов – атаковавший его плющ мог по прочности сравниться с колючей проволокой и оставил на доспехах несколько приличных царапин – но пока Локи не перешёл к более активным действиям, он не собирался прятаться.

Локи поднял на него взгляд и презрительно скривил губы. 

– Ты всё ещё здесь, Старк? На твоём месте я бы убрался отсюда, пока я не превратил тебя в каменную статую.

– Давай разыграем Пигмалион как-нибудь в другой раз, – с ухмылкой отозвался Тони, поднимая маску и приземляясь на землю.

То ли Локи впечатлился его наглостью, то ли подействовало отсутствие занесённых для удара репульсоров, но на мгновение в его глазах промелькнуло любопытство.

По внутренней связи заорал Фьюри; через несколько секунд, видимо, сумев составить по его ругани общее представление о ситуации, к нему присоединились Наташа и Стив. Тони поморщился и снял с себя шлем целиком.

На этот раз интерес во взгляде Локи стал различим совершенно отчётливо.

– Неужели непобедимый Железный Человек сдаётся? – протянул он, делая шаг ближе и окидывая Тони цепким взглядом. 

Тони пожал плечами, но не успел ответить – Локи пренебрежительно фыркнул и скривил губы в презрительной усмешке.

– Неужели ты и правда думаешь, что я куплюсь на твой отвлекающий манёвр? Да ещё и такой дешёвый.

Разумеется, это было бы слишком просто. Если бы Локи и правда поверил ему хоть на секунду, Тони перестал бы его уважать даже как своего врага.

– Не думаю, – честно признался он. – Как-то не до того было. А что до манёвров… Видишь ли, прямо сейчас я один против тебя, – он шутливо развёл руки в стороны, и Локи на мгновение напрягся, видимо, ожидая удара, которого не последовало. – И как бы ни прискорбно было это признавать, но давай посмотрим правде в глаза: у меня нет шансов справиться с тобой один на один. А поскольку я действительно не хочу, чтобы ты превратил меня в консервы, я решил поступить… благоразумно.

Он скорчил соответствующую моменту гримасу, чтобы показать, как именно он относился к благоразумным поступкам, но на Локи это впечатления не произвело. Презрительное выражение на его лице сменилось задумчивым, и он снова окинул Тони нечитаемым взглядом – а затем посмотрел ему в глаза, заломив брови.

– Интересно, – только и сказал он и исчез, небрежным взмахом руки вернув парку первоначальный вид.

Тони моргнул, пытаясь осознать, что только что произошло.

~*~*~

В своём официальном отчёте Тони заявил, что взял Локи на слабо – других вариантов у него всё равно не было, и как бы ни ругались Фьюри или остальная команда, они тоже не могли объяснить, что случилось в парке и почему Локи так легко отступил. Домыслов было много, но в конечном итоге все они были не лучше объяснения Тони: он предположил, что Локи ведёт себя как собака, которая лает на кошек, но понятия не имеет, что с ними делать, если они не убегают прочь.

То, что его версия была ничуть не хуже остальных, не спасло его от тонны упреков и нотаций, что в свою очередь совершенно не способствовало присутствию духа.

Тони ненавидел нерешённые загадки.

– Кажется, ты предлагал мне выпить.

Он вздрогнул и резко развернулся, забыв про вид за окном. Беззвучно материализовавшийся у него за спиной Локи расслабленно ухмыльнулся и кивнул в сторону бара.

– Кажется, мы с тобой снова один на один, Старк, – промурлыкал он. – Поэтому будь благоразумен и не пытайся что-нибудь выкинуть.

– Чего ты хочешь? – Тони нахмурился, продумывая возможные действия. Скорее всего, Локи был прав – даже если он успеет позвать Мстителей, Локи убьёт его и исчезнет раньше, чем они поднимутся на его этаж.

– Я же сказал, я хочу выпить, – повторил Локи, проходя вглубь комнаты и по-хозяйски падая на диван. – На твой вкус.

Теперь настала очередь Тони поражаться его наглости.

Настолько, что он действительно пошёл к бару и достал два стакана и бутылку бренди до того, как сообразил, что, собственно, делает.

– Я человек слова, – сказал он, после секундного колебания всё же наливая им обоим выпить. – Так что не подумай, что я отказываюсь от своего предложения, но как хозяин этой башни я чувствую себя вправе потребовать чуть более… подробного объяснения твоему внезапному визиту.

Браслеты от дистанционно управляемого костюма остались в мастерской. Джарвис не работал – не реагировала даже панель ручного управления возле бара, так что рассчитывать на то, что Мстители уже в курсе о его… госте, не приходилось. 

Оставалось тянуть время и надеяться, что у Локи была иная причина для появления в его гостиной, кроме жажды кровавой расправы.

Тони неторопливо обошёл диван кругом и протянул Локи один из стаканов.

– Ты не вправе ничего от меня требовать, – сообщил Локи, делая глоток бренди. – Я делаю то, что хочу, и не собираюсь ни перед кем отчитываться, тем более перед тобой.

В его голосе не было ни намёка на шутку, но и на угрозу, как ни странно, тоже; он выглядел абсолютно расслабленно, как будто для него было самым обычным делом наведываться к своим врагам после битвы на стаканчик чего-нибудь покрепче. На нём даже не было привычных доспехов – всё те же сапоги и брюки, та же туника, что он носил под плащом, но ни плаща, ни шлема не было.

Это… почти оскорбляло – словно он не воспринимал Тони всерьёз. 

Не за доверие же это принимать.

– И всё же, – Тони отсалютовал ему стаканом, устраиваясь в кресле. – Позволь мне не поверить, что ты действительно просто заскочил выпить из-за моего неосторожного предложения.

– Разумеется, нет, – Локи залпом допил свой бренди и аккуратно поставил стакан на стеклянный столик перед собой. Затем поднял взгляд на Тони. – Я пришёл из-за тебя.

Тони замер. Видимо, Локи заметил, как он напрягся, и тихо рассмеялся, запрокинув голову и заправляя прядь волос за ухо.

– Видишь ли, – с улыбкой сказал он, – сегодня ты хотел меня отвлечь. Тебе нужно было удержать моё внимание, и ты мог сделать это по-разному – мог бы атаковать, не переставая, не давая мне передышки, но ты решил сдаться и предоставить этот выбор мне. 

– Это было не лучшее решение, – Тони постучал пальцами по тонкому стеклу стакана и пожалел, что не захватил с собой сразу всю бутылку. – И не лучший манёвр, но в конце концов своего я добился – ты отступил.

– Верно, – Локи склонил голову набок, и уголки его губ дёрнулись вверх, словно он пытался скрыть улыбку. – Ты дал мне… пищу для размышлений, перед которой померк любой другой способ провести досуг.

Иногда Тони казалось, что Локи сумасшедший. К сожалению, слишком часто за словами, на первый взгляд абсолютно лишёнными смысла, скрывались поистине гениальные планы – Тони был совершенно уверен, что единственной причиной, по которой они каждый раз срывались, было то, что Локи и не собирался доводить их до конца.

Локи не хотел убивать и не хотел никого захватывать; Локи хотел сеять хаос вокруг себя – он хотел сводить с ума тех, кто пытался его понять, и заодно как-то скрасить отведённую ему вечность.

Локи улыбнулся шире, как будто мог прочитать его мысли, и Тони неуютно поёжился.

– Столько ответственности, – притворно вздохнул он. – Тебе все говорят, кем ты должен быть и как ты должен себя вести, но никто не трудится дать конкретных указаний. Ты настолько отчаялся, что твоё подсознание готово отдать бразды правления даже врагу, если это будет значить, что тебе хотя бы ненадолго не придётся ничего решать.

Возможно, Тони был неправ, и Локи действительно был сумасшедшим.

– В жизни не слышал большего бреда, – честно сказал он, допив бренди одним глотком и поднимаясь на ноги, чтобы налить себе ещё. – Я понимаю, ты повернут на доминировании и желании подчинить человеческий род, но мы ведь уже установили, что я не собирался сдаваться, а хотел потянуть время. Так что жаль тебя огорчать, – Тони щедро плеснул себе в стакан и повернулся к Локи, наблюдавшему за ним со снисходительной улыбкой, – но ты ошибся, приятель. Никаких скрытых мотивов и подавляемых желаний, мы всего лишь враги.

– Что ж, – Локи сверкнул глазами и кивнул. – В таком случае, отложим этот разговор на другой раз.

Он исчез, не дав Тони возможности спросить, что он хотел этим сказать. Впрочем, скорее всего, он и так не удостоил бы его ответом.

~*~*~

Следующий раз случился на пышной вечеринке по случаю сбора средств в поддержку какого-то благотворительного фонда – Тони был одним из главных спонсоров, поэтому Пеппер настояла на том, чтобы он там был.

Вечер был показательно скучным ровно до того момента, как рядом с Тони неожиданно образовался Локи и, забрав стакан с недопитым виски из его пальцев, увлёк в танец.

– Какого дьявола?! – прошипел Тони, пытаясь одновременно вырваться из цепких рук самодовольно ухмыляющегося бога и не привлекать особого внимания. Хотя как появление одного из суперзлодеев, терроризирующих Нью-Йорк, до сих пор не вызвало панику, было за гранью его понимания – обычно люди реагировали на подобные происшествия весьма быстро.

– Успокойся, Старк, – лениво протянул Локи. – Все остальные видят на моем месте девушку. Вот такую, – он обворожительно улыбнулся, и в следующий момент вместо него перед Тони действительно оказалась роскошная девушка в обтягивающем платье и с густой копной тёмных волос.

Черты лица остались узнаваемы, хотя если бы Тони не знал, на что смотреть, то вряд ли бы понял, с кем именно он танцует – и мысль о том, что Локи выглядел – выглядела – привлекательно, настолько сбила его с толку, что запнулся, едва не сбившись с ритма вальса.

Локи вернулся к прежнему облику и понимающе усмехнулся, выправляя их движение.

– Если ты притворяешься женщиной, то вести должен я, – процедил Тони, нацепив на лицо обычную улыбку для публики.

– Разве это такая редкость – позволить даме взять инициативу в свои руки? – Локи развернул их, и когда мелодия закончилась, взял Тони под руку и повёл в направлении бара.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – нетерпеливо поинтересовался Тони, проигнорировав его вопрос. – И если ты от всех скрываешься, зачем показывать мне, единственному, кто может дать тебе отпор…

Локи расхохотался и игриво хлопнул его по руке – должно быть, для окружающих, видевших на его месте более хрупкую девушку, жест выглядел более естественно, но Тони отдёрнул руку и смерил его негодующим взглядом.

– Ох, Старк, – Локи снисходительно улыбнулся и положил руку ему на талию, не давая отстраниться. – Если бы ты только знал, как с тобой весело.

– Безумно рад, что доставил тебе удовольствие, – Тони махнул бармену рукой, и тот без лишних указаний принёс ему ещё одну порцию виски, после чего вопросительно – и немного мечтательно – воззрился на Локи. Тот лишь покачал головой.

– Неужели тебе самому не было тут скучно? – с улыбкой поинтересовался Локи. Тони неопределённо пожал плечами и сделал глоток; дождавшись, пока он уберёт стакан ото рта, Локи подался вперёд и провёл большим пальцем по его нижней губе.

Тони поперхнулся и закашлялся. 

– Ты за этим меня преследуешь? – прошипел он, как только Локи со всё той же сладкой (и немного хищной) улыбкой похлопал его по спине. 

– Не льсти себе, смертный, – Локи сверкнул глазами и демонстративно сморщил нос. – Меньше всего я заинтересован в том, чтобы с тобой спать.

– Хвала небесам, – Тони залпом допил оставшийся виски и, поколебавшись, покачал головой в ответ на молчаливое предложение бармена повторить. 

Разбираться с Локи и без того было достаточно тяжело; делать это в пьяном виде…

Ему не хотелось даже проверять, что могло из этого выйти.

– Однако питомец, должен признать, из тебя вышел бы занятный, – как ни в чём не бывало, продолжил Локи, либо сделав вид, либо и правда не обратив внимания на то, как Тони на него вытаращился. 

– Я сплю, – заявил Тони через несколько секунд напряженного раздумья. – Я – нет, я сделал что-то ужасно глупое в нашу последнюю – предпоследнюю встречу, и ты отправил меня в кому. И теперь я вижу тебя в кошмарах. 

Локи даже не удостоил его ответом – только негромко усмехнулся и покачал головой, а потом потрепал по щеке, прежде чем Тони успел отпрянуть.

– Подумай об этом, – прошептал он ему на ухо. – Разумеется, не всё время – но раз в несколько недель… ты полностью отдаёшь контроль в мои руки. Я забочусь о тебе, ты лишён необходимости принимать какие-либо решения… никаких минусов, только плюсы. 

Тони сглотнул комок, вставший в горле, и ошарашенно посмотрел на слегка отстранившегося бога.

– Ты сумасшедший, – прошептал он. – Ты… ещё более сумасшедший, чем я думал. 

Возможно, остановись он на этом, Локи бы ушёл и оставил его в покое – но любопытство взяло верх. 

– Зачем? – добавил Тони, нахмурившись. То, что предлагал ему Локи, было слишком абсурдно, чтобы быть ложью – если бы Локи хотел солгать, он мог бы сделать это гораздо убедительней. Подобным же предложением добиться содействия или расположения Тони он не стал бы даже и пытаться – и тем не менее, говорил он явно всерьёз.

Локи торжествующе усмехнулся и повёл плечом.

– Я был рождён, чтобы стать царём, – сказал он. – И никто не может лишить меня этого права. И как и любому царю, мне нужны подданные, а как и любому богу, – он склонил голову набок, наблюдая за реакцией Тони, и широко ухмыльнулся, видимо, заметив в его глазах что-то, о чём не знал ещё даже сам Тони, – мне нужны почитатели. А тебе нужен кто-то, кто сможет снять с твоих плеч груз ответственности за свою жизнь и за жизни других. И дело тут не в доверии – дело в том, что мало кто способен на это. Я – способен, и ты сам это понимаешь, Старк, даже если не хочешь себе в этом признаваться.

Тони опустил взгляд, переваривая услышанное, а когда поднял его снова, Локи уже не было.

Чёртовы асгардцы… чёртовы боги.

~*~*~

На «обдумывание ситуации» Локи дал Тони довольно приличное время – достаточно, чтобы в какой-то момент Тони с некоторым облегчением сумел интерпретировать его _предложение_ как шантаж.

«Стань моей игрушкой, Старк, и у меня будет немного меньше времени и желания на то, чтобы причинять страдания другим людям». Скажи Локи это сразу прямым текстом…

Впрочем, принять решение было бы не легче – к прочим факторам добавилось бы чувство вины и опять-таки ответственность за чужие жизни, от которой Локи и предлагал его избавить, и не было бы невольно вспыхнувшего любопытства и желания разгадать все скрытые мотивы

Локи сумел добиться своего – он заинтриговал Тони. 

К тому же, Тони банально хотелось узнать, насколько наблюдения Локи были чистой воды манипуляцией, а насколько основывались на действительности, о которой он сам не подозревал – стоило попробовать подыграть ему хотя бы один раз для того, чтобы это понять.

Тем не менее, искать новой встречи Тони не спешил. Пока Локи сам появлялся у него дома или там, где под угрозой могли оказаться чужие жизни, у него не было другого выхода, но самостоятельно идти в западню он не собирался – в конце концов, всегда оставался шанс, что именно на это Локи и рассчитывал, и этот шанс, к сожалению, был довольно велик.

Поэтому Тони ждал.

Спустя месяц с их последней встречи он начал подозревать, что всё это было либо плодом его воображения, либо не самым удачным розыгрышем. 

Спустя ещё две недели объявилась Гидра, и Тони стало не до разочарования по поводу того, что он оказался жертвой столь неудачного и непродуманного (по всему видимому, даже не доведённому до конца) розыгрыша – непонятно как уцелевшая со времён Второй Мировой организация, похоже, долго готовилась к своему возвращению, и атаки происходили по всему Нью-Йорку, не давая Мстителям передышки.

К тому же, всё свидетельствовало о том, что они боролись с «пушечным мясом», и настоящие неприятности ожидали их впереди и не ограничивались только одним городом.

За беспрестанными сражениями, ремонтом костюмов (кроме своего ему приходилось чинить ещё и Боевую Машину Роуди) и попытками отследить перемещения Гидры, спрогнозировать время и место следующего нападения и составить оптимальную стратегию, Тони забыл, когда спал в последний раз – им всем доставалось, но бывали моменты, когда он как никогда отчётливо понимал, что единственный, кроме Бартона, в команде, у кого нет никаких суперсил. 

В один из таких моментов рядом с ним снова появился Локи – холодная ладонь опустилась ему на шею, и он вздрогнул, с трудом оторвав взгляд от экрана с картой, на которой красными точками были отмечены предыдущие места появления солдат Гидры.

– Тебе надо отдохнуть, – спокойно заявил Локи, задумчиво провёл пальцами по его волосам и добавил: – И принять душ.

– Не могу, – пробормотал Тони, мотнув головой. Где-то в глубине сознания вяло отметилось, что Локи по-прежнему их враг, но он слишком устал, чтобы как-то ещё реагировать на его появление в защищённой башне. – Некогда, следующее нападение может быть…

– С ним разберутся остальные, – перебил его Локи. – А ты прямо сейчас пойдёшь в душ, что-нибудь поешь и ляжешь спать. Но перед этим нальёшь мне выпить.

Тони смерил его негодующим взглядом, но не нашёл в себе сил сопротивляться. К тому же, чем бы ни руководствовался Локи, он был прав – сейчас от него вряд ли было бы много пользы в сражении, и Стив тоже велел ему отдохнуть… кажется, три дня назад.

Время летело слишком быстро.

Тони потёр глаза и со вздохом свернул изображение на мониторе, а затем поднялся со стула и позволил себе действовать на автопилоте, машинально выполняя полученные извне команды.

Он не знал, чего Локи хотел добиться, и разумеется не верил тому, что он просто хотел о ком-то заботиться – возможно, всё это был какой-то план по уничтожению Мстителей, а может, он просто наслаждался, считая, что таким образом унижает Тони, и собирался в какой-то момент позволить всем остальным узнать об этом – это было глупо, Тони чувствовал себя слишком уставшим, чтобы испытывать какое-либо унижение.

Но всё это могло подождать. Он предпочитал решать проблемы по мере их поступления. Пока Локи не делал ничего, что могло бы представлять реальную опасность, Тони мог спокойно ему подыгрывать – в конце концов, это довольно легко было оправдать желанием втереться к нему в доверие. Способ, конечно, довольно сомнительный, но в перспективе вполне действенный.

Тони вручил Локи бокал вина и устало опустился на диван рядом с ним; Локи протянул ему какой-то фрукт, который, очевидно, принёс с собой, и Тони бездумно вгрызся в сочную мякоть, уставившись на вид за окном.

Где-то там в городе скрывалась Гидра, наверняка готовившая новое нападение; где-то в небе висел невидимый хелликарьер, на котором Стив, Наташа и Клинт совещались с Фьюри по поводу ситуации и возможных планов действий; где-то гораздо дальше Пеппер мужественно сражалась с советом директоров и бог знает какими ещё делами компании, оставшимися без внимания Тони.

Локи отобрал у него косточку, оставшуюся от фрукта, и поставил ему на колени тарелку с едой – Тони понятия не имел, откуда она взялась, но от запаха у него громко заурчало в животе, и он решил не спрашивать.

Иногда ему казалось, что весь мир против него; наверное, то, что в конце концов на его стороне остался один из его врагов, один из злодеев, с которыми он должен был сражаться, многое говорило о его жизни, но по правде говоря, после всего, с чем Тони приходилось сталкиваться, даже это было не самым удивительным.

Кем бы ни был Локи и чего бы он от него ни хотел… по крайней мере, Тони был не один.


End file.
